Not So Brotherly Love
by Allviran
Summary: "Just because your dad is the prince of a nearly dead race of aliens does not give you the right to act all high and mighty! Trunks, this really isn't like you," Goten pleaded.


Trunks lay back in the grass of the Capsule Corp. garden, completely satisfied with himself. Goten stood over him blocking all of the light from Trunks.

"Could you move, Goten?" Trunks more of demanded rather than asked.

"What is your problem, Trunks?"

Trunks sat up. Goten took a step back. The two glared each other in the eyes.

"Why are you suggesting that I have a problem, Goten?" Trunks smiled sarcastically. "Do you want in the closet too?"

"No Trunks." Goten bent over so that he was eye level with his friend. "I want in your head. What were you thinking? Why would you lock our moms in a closet?"

Trunks placed his hand over Goten's face to push him away, then laid back down. "Isn't it obvious?" He said.

"No it isn't. Why are you torturing Bulma like this? Why is my mom involved too?" Goten demanded.

Trunks rolled his eyes. "You sound pathetic, Goten." He closed his eyes with an over-exaggerated sigh. "They would just get in the way of my plan," Trunks shrugged.

"Your plan?" Goten said in disbelief.

"Yeah. My plan to take over the world. Our mothers would just hinder the process," Trunks explained.

Goten's mouth fell. "You expect to rule the world? As in all of Earth?" Goten looked away for a moment then back at Trunks. "Are you insane, Man?"

"No."

"Possessed. Trunks would never really do something like this," Goten concluded.

"No again." Trunks sat up which caused Goten to fall back into the grass.

Goten dramatically flung his arms in the air. "Then I don't know what is wrong." He pondered for another moment. "You aren't even Trunks. You're some… imposter. A clone."

Trunks shook his head. "No, Goten. I am 100% all Trunks Briefs. I'm telling you the truth. Why don't you believe me? I thought we were best friends…" Trunks' voice trailed off to a whisper.

"We are best friends. And that is why I want to know what is wrong with you," Said Goten. He continued speaking in Trunks' silence. "You can't possibly be Trunks.

"Well, I am." Trunks seemed to be getting irritated.

"No, Trunks would never want to take over the world, let alone think he can!" Goten exclaimed.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" Trunks demanded. He grabbed handfuls of grass but did not pull. "Remember who my father is, Goten."

"Just because your dad is the prince of a nearly dead race of aliens does not give you the right to act all high and mighty! Trunks, this really isn't like you," Goten pleaded.

The door opened and Gohan entered the room-garden. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Gohan!" Goten exclaimed. He stood up and ran to his brother. "Gohan, there's something wrong with Trunks. He locked Mom and Bulma in a closet and he claims he is going to take over the world."

Gohan's gaze past his little brother onto the lavender haired boy who was sitting on the ground pulling pieces of grass one at a time.

"There defiantly is something wrong with him, Goten. He looks paler than usual and his hair is a bit messier. And the look in his eyes- Its much to wild to belong to even a Saiyan," Gohan concluded. "I feel like I've seen this before. I just can't remember where…"

"What do we do?"

Gohan looked down at his brother. "I'll go see what I can find. I swear I've seen this before and I'm going to figure out where."

"Can I help, Gohan?" Goten asked anxiously.

Gohan gazed around the garden thoughtfully, then answered Goten's question. "Yes, you can help. I am going to need you to keep Trunks here. Do not let him leave," Gohan stressed.

Goten nodded. "Sure thing, Gohan!" He said a bit too excited.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Then Gohan left as fast as he appeared.

Goten turned around to see Trunks approaching him. "Where are you going?" Goten demanded with a sudden burst of authority.

"Leaving. What does it matter?" Trunks spoke very casually.

"You can't leave!" Goten spread his arms out wide to block Trunks' path.

"Why not?" Trunks insisted angrily.

Goten glanced frantically through the green garden, hoping for some kind of idea. "Because I love you!" He shouted without thinking.

Trunks shot Goten a questioning look.

"As a brother," Goten added quickly.

Trunks lowered his eyes. "Move Goten. I don't have time to be playing your games. I have a planet to rule."

Trunks tried to maneuver around Goten, but found that every attempt Trunks made to get passed, Goten would again block his path.

"I can't let you leave, Trunks." Goten shook his head.

Trunks glowered. "Goten, move."

"I love you Trunks!" Goten repeated.

"Yeah, I love you too, Goten. But I would probably love you a lot more if you would just moved," Said Trunks.

"Would you love me more if I did this?"

"Did wha-."

Trunks' mouth was instantly covered by Goten's in a kiss.

Trunks stared at Goten in disbelief after he pulled away. "Why did you just do that?" Trunks demanded.

"I told you. I love you."

"I thought you meant like a brother. That wasn't brotherly love, Goten. I-…" Trunks paused. He lowered his eyes. "You're just trying to distract me and it won't work. Move."

"No Trunks!" Goten exclaimed. He wrapped his arms around his friend in an unyielding embrace.

"Goten…" Trunks stood in his place with Goten's arms wrapped tightly around him.

"I don't know what's wrong, but the only way we can figure it out is if you stay here," Goten said softly.

Trunks hesitantly pulled Goten closer through the embrace of his arms. "I'll tell you again, there is nothing wrong with me. But if it will keep you from crying, I will stay here until you figure that out for yourself."

Goten rested his head on Trunks' shoulder and smiled. "Thank you, Trunks."

OWARI


End file.
